Why Link is Annoying
by MarcWinter
Summary: Zelda and Link have a conversation on why Link is annoying. Zelink One-shot


"So, anyway, I've decided you annoy me." Zelda said, flipping to her book's next page.

She had addressed the statement to her friend, Link, who sat across the room. The two had been sitting in silence for about 10 minutes. Zelda was reading her book and Link was sharpening his sword on a nice, palm-sized rock he found earlier. The two were seated in the guest room, which Link was currently residing in. He was taking a small break before he left Hyrule.

"Oh?" He asked, taking a small break to look up at Zelda, with a smile. "What brought this up?"

Zelda rested her book on her lap and shrugged. "I don't know. Just a decision."

Link nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"If you have to have a full answer, though, I'd say it's a number of things."

Link put down his sword and rested on his knees. "Continue."

Zelda put on a thoughtful face. "Well… For starters, you never actually use the front gate to get into the castle. You always use a window, a different window each time I might add, and you hookshot up. You just enter the room and walk down the hallways. You're usually in the castle for a half hour before anybody realizes you're here."

Link shook it off. "Ah, your royal guard hates me because I beat them in sparring. I wouldn't get clearance until somebody else came to the gate."

"Fair enough." Zelda acknowledged. "But, you also never eat dinner with me, my family, and whoever else might join us. You go into the kitchen, ask the chef to make you something, and take it to your room and eat alone."

"I've had planning to do. Although, I will admit, that even though I've finished, I will be doing it again tonight."

"Why's that?" She asked him.

Link picked up his sword and rested the blade on the stone in his other hand. "I'd feel uncomfortable. Not that you guys aren't a warm, open family. It's just the different classes."

"Oh please, Link." Zelda laughed. "That whole class system hasn't been in Hyrule for centuries."

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Come on, what's the real reason?" She pushed.

"I've never been invited." He stated simply.

Zelda bowed her head in embarrassment. "R-really?"

He shrugged.

"Link, I'm so sorry! I swear I did! I'm a terrible host…" She said, head still hanging.

He put his hand up. "You are, by no means, a terrible host. I enjoy solitude every so often, so I'm a bit glad you haven't asked. No need to feel guilty."

Zelda looked up, a bit more relieved.

"Go on with your list." He encouraged with a smile, obviously enjoying this.

She smiled with him. "Well, there's your sarcasm…"

"I haven't a clue what you're talking about."

"…your ability to make as much noise as possible…"

Link began sharping his sword again. Needless to say, it was a loud, screeching noise. Like a more refined nails-on-slate thing.

Zelda bit her lip. "…and you're very oblivious and naïve." She finished, holding her breath.

Link looked up. "Ok, now you've lost me."

Zelda sighed and picked up her book. "I'm not surprised."

Link stared forward at her, and then looked around, as if looking for a hint as to what she was talking about. "I feel like I'm missing something here…" He began.

Just then, Impa walked in. "Hey you two, dinner's ready."

Zelda smiled at her. "Thanks Impa."

Impa nodded and closed the door.

Link smiled. "Awesome. Soup's on." He got up and opened the door.

"Hey Link," Zelda called from behind him. He turned, now facing her. She put in her bookmark, set the book down on a table, and walked over to him. "Would you care to join us for dinner?"

Link smiled at her. "I'd love to. After you princess." He said gesturing out into the hall.

"Why thank you." She replied.

The two began walking down the hallway. Link was looking around, seeing all of the armor, the paintings of past royal families, and things of the like. While it might not have been the best time to do so, Link thought he should tell Zelda something. "Hey Zel, I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

Her head abruptly turned and looked at him. "What? Already! Why?"

"Which one should I answer first?" He asked her.

"Why?"

"Well, I told on Day 1 that I'm only making this a pit stop and I'd be heading out once I was ready."

"I'm adding this to the reasons you annoy me." She grumbled.

"Fair enough." He replied. "It's just that I've finished all of my preparations and I haven't got any other reason to stay."

She stopped walked and looked at him. "So if you had another reason to stay, you would?"

He nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Zelda then pulled him in closer and kissed him.


End file.
